


Mors Misera

by darius44



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Ambush, Coursers, Death, Gen, One Shot, Synths, The Institute - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darius44/pseuds/darius44
Summary: Some events can reveal incredible things about your friends and change the course of things to come.





	Mors Misera

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot fic! Feel free to leave comments if you want. Hope you enjoy this read :D

Mina had been travelling with Charlie and Becky for over a week now, and as such was used to being the lookout. She didn’t sleep normally anyway, and her tiny friends seemed to always get tired too fast.

These tiny friends now lay asleep next to her towering stature as she sat watch near a cave.

Mina had already been shot twice today, and the worse it did was to make her feel like she had a headache. Still, she was glad- any other person would have died instantly or worse, bled to death like a stuck Brahmin.

Charlie giggled in her sleep as she snuggled up more into her pillow, while Becky remained limp, mouthing something.

Mina smiled behind her mask; this was adorable. Charlie was a natural cuddly person, and Becky was a natural shy person, and both had peculiar ways of showing affection. Sometimes, Becky would hold hands with Mina, and Charlie liked to give hugs. Becky liked hugs, but was too shy to ask for any. And the best part for Mina was that could hug them both comfortably.

‘ _Oh_ ’, Mina thought, ‘ _to think that these two are one of the deadliest people in this part of the world._ ’

Mina’s mask pinged and she shifted her attention to her front, still smiling. Pings were normal as her perimeter was always large. It just meant something was going on within half a mile away.

Something was out there, and she could feel it.

Suddenly, an orange haze filed the horizon, and a nuclear wave hit Mina. Used to this, she quickly sealed the door to the system and blocked it with her own body. She could not risk her friends dying.

The force that hit her next was unnatural, throwing her bodily against the door (which buckled under her weight, crashing loudly inside); what she felt next was all felt in one painful instant.

Something hot, irradiated, and large hit her chest, destroying her amour and most of her skin, and burning her face. The last thing she felt was the sensation of falling, accompanied by panicked screams of her name, gunshots and loud synthetic voices.

‘ _Oh Shite…_ ’ thought Mina as her consciousness faded, ‘ _They found me_.’

\--

Mina awoke to the sounds of struggle, and then of a cruel sounding something making contact with flesh.

Mina winced, and opened her eyes.

Charlie looked like she had been beaten within an inch of dead, and Becky…

Becky was limp and unresponsive, but not in the way that she was knocked out, but as if she was breather her last.

“Leave her alone, jackass” said Mina, mustering the strength as she realized her face felt gaunt and… wrong.

Nuclear burns hurt like hell.

The tall courser, who had raised a knife to kill Charlie, stopped and turned around. Instead, he looked straight into Mina’s now healed eyes, and stabbed Charlie in the shoulder blade.

Charlie screamed in an ungodly way, such that Mina immediately started to struggle.

The courser smiled, taking out the knife, and quickly bandaging the world, and stabbing a stimpack into it. Charlie quieted, but she still whimpered, and teardrops fell down into the mud.

Mina recoiled in horror as another courser brought in a massive shotgun that positively exuded plasma energy.

“I am Immortal” yelled Mina, half wishing they’d listen, half wishing for it to be over.

The courser aimed the barrel at her temple, and said: “You are only a legend, and now, you will be a Martyr.”

Mina waited; Becky had woken and looked silently, her dead-looking eyes pleading for an end to this nightmare.

Mina gasped as she swore she heard Charlie mumble something like a verse.

Despite the green haze, she smiled at Becky and winked, like it’d all be okay. At the same time, Mina felt a tear escape.

‘ _I am so sorry for what you will see from on_ ’ she mouthed.

The synth fired, and Mina was blinded with green and pain.

Her face felt like it had melted all the way to her skull, but she felt something else- her own body fought back hard, and it reformed faster than she could be burnt away.

The Synth jumped back as Mina’s face burned relentlessly, but she didn’t scream. She felt pain, yes, but she felt it more like how one stubs their toe. This was nothing compared to the hell of the last month, when someone had detonated a warhead on her.  A Plasma Sabot was truly nothing.

Making a fist, Mina broke her chains, and she rose to her height. Instantly she felt peppered with tiny bullets.

‘Useless synthetic mortals’ she thought as she picked one of them up and tore his head from his shoulders.

Bending down, she shielded Charlie and released her. A few moments later, she freed Becky, who was dragged behind a rock by Charlie.

Mina could finally see better with one eye which was more than enough. She then decided to unleash hell- her personal brand.

She picked up the plasma weapon the synth had fearfully dropped and began taking potshots at her kidnappers.

Three dropped into gooey piles, while the forth received the entirety gun thrown into them, causing them to explode.

The last man, the leader, fired obsessively at her and each shot never hit; Mina merely flicked them aside. By now, her second eye had healed and she could see perfectly fine.

She decided to jog; it was time to put an end to this.

\--

While Mina jogged to capture her adversary, Charlie had patched herself, patched Becky up and secured her (she was in even worse shape), grabbed a gun, and started making sure the adversaries were really dead.

As she shot the only synth left alive, she noticed Mina take the hits of the Plasma Super gun (like a Minigun) without even flinching.

And Charlie, for the first time, did not know what to think.

No one had told her Mina was some kind of Immortal, able to shrug off something that instantly melts most organic things.

As she jogged to catch up to Mina, Charlie decided what she would even explain to Becky.

The explanation being ‘ _Hey our giantess friend can’t even be killed_ ’ doesn’t seem to cut the level of awe, scare factor and pure badass that Mina had become to Charlie.

Charlie decided to set up her own rifle stand, and to take pot shots at the Courser; after all, she would only get in the way of Mina.

Sighting the courser, she moved her scope to see Mina, and gasped. Mina was still taking fire, but now she was down, and it looked like she was… melting.

Charlie quickly searched her bag for a special magazine Mina had given her; she had called them “One hit wonder” bullets.

The mag was so heavy that Charlie struggled to even left it up and fit into her own rifle. As she adjusted her scope and the gun itself, she realized this was from Mina’s personal armory, which was something not even Power armor users could face on any day. Maxson’s missing left arm was testament to this.

Charlie sighted the man; now gloating over a semi calcified Mina. He raised and hit her head, again, and again. He didn’t shout or yell, which made this even more disturbing to see.

Charlie fired.

The gun jerked back so hard it broke, but Charlie was okay.

The bullet had whizzed just as the courser was about to strike Mina again.

And the bullet ripped him into shredded meat and red mist. The pair of legs stood for a few moments, and tumbled backwards, a smoking half a corpse and testament to Mina’s Centuries long mastery at gunsmithing.

At that Exact Moment, Charlie saw a smooth, fully formed arm rise out of the green Plasma mist. Finally, the entirety of Mina rose, tall against the horizon. She towered over the corpses of the battlefield, and her eyes were _glowing white_.

“She really is a Goddess, after all” thought Charlie as she cheered and whooped, running to Mina.

Mina noticed Charlie, and smiled; Charlie would always remember this smile, for it was an old and kind smile, a smile of a grandmother doting over her friends and family.

They hugged a bit away from the plasma pit.

Charlie had given in, and cried her heart out; this was one of the closest times she had been to death. Her body still ached. After a while, it seemed Mina was crying too.

Both eventually separated, though they still held hands.

Together they walked to where Becky was; Mina and Charlie both felt incredibly lucky to be alive, but still nervous.

In all the chaos, Charlie had to leave Becky behind; a choice she was now regretting, as anxiety snaked suggestion around her head of brutal ugly fates that Becky could have met.

Just as they were about to round the massive rock, Becky appeared. She was hobbling, carrying one pistol and one arm in a sling.

She yelped and ran towards them both, and hugged them fiercely. She cried a bit too, freely and openly, her worse nightmares not realized.

Eventually, Mina hugged them both; they were all warm and happy in each other’s presence. The day was bright; they were safe and nearly home to Sanctuary.

They did have quite a tale to tell, they all realized as they separated and prepared to start again and just as they looked at each other, smiling reassuringly, a hint of sunlight shown behind Mina. Charlie and Becky both gasped as Mina was bathed in golden light. She looked positively angelic now.

They all set off, smiling at the beautiful gold hues of the dawn mixing with the green and brown of the trees of the Commonwealth.

A new age for the Commonwealth was now beginning, and truly, they had been blessed with an Immortal Angel.

 


End file.
